The Red Button He Pushed
by DorothyCatalonia
Summary: All the Gundam Boys get their genders switched! Warning: Sexual humor!
1. Default Chapter: Curious Zechs.

~The red button he pushed~  
I do not own Gundam W at all... And I got the idea for this fic from Hobbez   
(Website http://members.nbci.com/h_bbes/) who got the idea for her fic from a   
doujinshi about the Gundam Pilots getting their genders switched. I didn't copy her   
fic... I mean that I got the idea to do a fic about the GW Boys getting their genders   
switched... See? Good. Dorothy Catalonia ._.  
  
You remember the last few episodes of Gundam Wing, right? When Zechs became leader of   
White Fang and the Gundam Pilots joined the crew of peacemillion. During that time...   
something went on that no gundam fan knows about. Something I, Dorothy Catalonia, shall tell.   
The creators just changed it in the series... Not wanting to hurt any children... So they lied!  
Now I shall tell the truth. Haha!   
  
1:00 a.m. Saturday year A.C. 195  
  
Zechs woke up finding he'd fallen asleep in the small T.V. room, which was next to the control   
room of Libra. "Quinze?" Zechs whispered "Quinze? Dorothy? Mm, I guess they're asleep."  
He walked over to the controls and saw something he'd never noticed before. A little   
compartment with a small "Do not open" sign over it.   
  
" Hmm... Well, I can do what I want here." He opened the small door and found a small button   
inside the compartment. "I wonder what it does... Opens up a small bar? Hmm..." He slowly   
presses the button. "Oh shi... QUINZE!"   
  
10:00 a.m. same Day  
  
*Yawn* "Mm, CRAP! IT'S ALREADY 10:00!" Duo Maxwell jumps out of his bead and runs   
down to the kitchen.  
Suddenly he stops and looks at his chest. "What the? AHHHHHHH! I-I-I a-a-a  
am a WOOOOOOOOMAN!!!!!!!!" He runs down into the kitchen. To his surprise Heero, Trowa, Quatre,  
and Wufei are all siting there eating breakfast   
as if it was a normal day except they'd had their genders switched also.   
  
"Duo! You're up before lunch! Wow!" Quatre says in the same girly voice he's had since   
Duo met him.   
  
"Why are you guys acting like nothing has happened? Or have you forgotten that we are guys?   
Men, male, boys... "No, Duo...   
We just freaked out about this while you were asleep..." Quatre starts to play with his hair.   
  
"I wonder who could have done this horrible thing... Me, A woman? I don't think so!"   
Wufei goes on about himself as a woman while Heero and Trowa take Duo into the next room.   
  
"We don't know who has done this and how but we have a feeling it may have been the enemy.  
Heero and I are going to..."   
The T.V. sitting next to him cuts him off.  
  
" When the residents of space woke up this morning they found their genders had been switched.   
Earth has not at all been affected but the cause is unknown. Now I must leave for a few days to  
visit my mother in the colonies who is now my father... er wait... never mind. So Leah Raichl   
will be taking over for me. Good day and watch News Watch channel 78 at 10:30 a.m. because the  
news is what makes the world what it is."  
  
"I bet this is all Zechs' fault! I bet White Fang did this!"  
  
"Hello Duo, Heero, Trowa." Noin walks in.  
  
"Hey! You haven't changed much. You still look like a guy!" Duo yells laughing "Oh my god...   
I'm so sorry... Heh, I didn't mean to yell   
that out it's just... Sooooo how are you?"  
  
"Well pretty little Duo, as you have noticed everyone in space has had their genders switched.   
At least I always had short hair so I still look a bit the same. Sally looks hilarious but don't  
tell her, him, um that. Another odd thing is that as you've noticed everyone didn't just change  
gender... their looks have changed too. I didn't know that was possible."   
  
Sally walks into the room. "She... He... Sally doesn't look bad at all!" Wufei says as he walks  
out of the kitchen. Sally blushes and walks over to Noin. "Gundam pilots... I think I've   
figured out the cause. Libra had some machine on board designed by Quinze that could switch  
genders. Somebody on the ship pressed the button to operate it and somehow the beam cannon   
became a gender switching bean cannon... I'll need you gundam boy... er girls.   
("Sorry" She whispers) "To get over there and fix it. Zechs and his little crew have been   
trying but Quinze wont let anybody touch it. They want to dust for figure-prints and other   
things like that to find out who has done it. We need to use everyone we can, get over there,   
press that button again. Got it?"   
  
" Sounds a little to easy." Heero and Trowa say.   
"Hmm? You'd rather it be hard? Why? This is better. I can get my sleep and maybe we can   
end this stupid war. Hey, Heero, I heard the have Relena captive on that ship." Duo stairs   
at Heero waiting for him to flinch. "Hmm, WHAT? I thought she was safe on Earth!   
That means her gender has been switched." He/She starts to frown but quickly changes   
it to a fake smirk.  
  
11:00 P.m. Same day  
Sally, Noin, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo all sneak into Libra.  
  
"Quinze... Um, maybe we should just press the button." Says a tall blonde woman standing   
behind him/her.  
"I want to know who did this... Mr. or should I say Ms. Milliardo?"   
"Milliardo-Sama, I have detected a break in." Yells a short boy with long blonde hair   
and dark brown forked eyebrows."   
"What? Dorothy, what do you mean a break-in?" "Maybe the gundam pilots. Maybe they'll get me   
out of this mess..." He says in a quiet whisper. Dorothy smirks  
realizing that he'd been the one who pushed it. "Milliardo-Sama? Would you like   
me to guide them here?" "Yes, please. Make it look like you where chasing them or something.   
Or busy in a duel with one of the gundam pilots."  
  
To Be Continued! 


	2. Heero's reunion with Relena.

  
"Let me out! Somebody!" *Bang Bang "Leeeeeeeeeet me out! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOO!"  
  
The gundam pilots, Sally, and Noin suddenly stopped  
  
"Heero? Did you hear that?"  
  
"I heard my name. Relena, do you think that was her?"   
  
"Yes, she's probably in there." Noin looked at the door and screamed "JUST A SECOND MISS RELENA!"  
  
"I'M NOT A MISS! OH GOD! I'M AM A…"  
  
Duo started to laugh but Heero gave him a dirty look that made him stop.  
  
Suddenly Dorothy came around the corner. "Heeeeeeeeeello! Gundam pilots here to save Princess Relena? Or should I say Prince  
Relena? Hello Quatre Raberba Winner! You became quite pretty! Same for you Heero Yuy."   
  
"Shut up Dorothy." Heero growled  
"Well, Dorothy you look a little like Trieze. Is that a complement? I don't know…" Quatre started to blush.  
"Um thanks Quatre… Well, Relena is in there. Beware Heero… Her looks may surprise you!"  
  
Heero opened the door.   
  
"Zechs! Dorothy you tricked me! Do I have to…"   
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The boy Heero had called Zechs ran up to him and hugged him. That's about when he realized this shorter version of Zechs was   
Relena.   
"Relena… Oh my god…"   
"Heeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrro! You're so beautiful!"  
"Um Thanks…"  
Relena looked a lot like Zechs except shorter… she also had put her hair up like it was when she was female. In other words she   
looked like "Zechs the feminine munchkin!"  
  
"Relena sama… I see that the gundam pilots have come to save you! Now… Gundam Pilots, why are you here? Oh wait I   
already know…"  
  
"Hey Dorothy! Dooooooorothy-the-douuuuuuubbbble-eyebrowed freaaaaaaaaaak! Lalalala!"  
"Duo? Shut up!" Everyone yelled  
"Sorry, I just have this odd feeling to yell things out at people!"  
"Duo, stop using the fact you're now a female as an excuse to call people stupid things… We all know you're just being a dumbass…"   
Heero turned back to Relena "Well, Sally is going to get you out of here…"  
He was interrupted by Dorothy.   
  
"What? Yes Milliardo sama… Treize… Mm Hmm… Oh my! Okie. Yeah. Ja ne! Japanese… Yeah. Bye."  
"And what did he say Dorothy?"   
"Um, Treize is somewhere in the ship. With Lady Une."   
"I thought Lady Une was in a coma!" Noin didn't believe what she said  
"Well, she suddenly woke up when this all happened and Treize was in space at the time."  
"So, what you're saying is Treize is female and so is Lady Une right now? Heh… Poor Une…"  
"Noin Sama? That 'Poor Une' was a little sarcastic…"   
  
"DAMMIT! HIS EXELENCY MR. TREIZE WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!"  
Lady Une ran right into Noin.  
"Oh excuse me. AHHH! NOIN!"  
"Hi."  
"Oh… You look… Gundam pilots! Where is this machine that has switched Mr. Treize's gender?"  
"We're trying to figure that out…"   
"Dorothy?"  
"Um, Miss Une, where is Treize sama?"   
"He'll… Um my beloved Treize will be here in a moment."  
  
"Lady I'm here!"  
"Oh my god!" They all said in unison.  
  
To be contended!   



	3. The Pretty Drag Queen.

Okay. After suffering from writers block Dorothy Catalonia is back! Back to finish this story.   
Here's another chapter of "The Red Button He Pushed."  
Oh and I don't own Gundam Wing or the wonderful characters of the show. I do own this   
computer in which I am using to type this though ^_^ joy! One more thing, sorry for being   
so mean to Trieze… It just sounds so good right now to make him… read on.  
  
  
The Pretty Drag Queen  
  
  
"You turned out pretty…" Wufei mumbled  
"Thank you Wufei. You look extraordinarily stunning yourself."  
Wufei started to blush when Dorothy rushed over to Trieze and jumped up into his arms.  
"TRIEZE SAMA!!!!!!"  
"AH! Dorothy?" He dropped Dorothy looking stunned  
"Ow... Yes Trieze Sama?" A smirk went across Dorothy's face.  
"Well, Hello gundam pilots. Queen Relena… I need to talk to Zechs. Do you guys and girls know   
were he is?"  
"Yes Trieze Sama, SHE is in the control room with Quinze and everyone else.  
"I bet Quinze turned out pretty." Wufei commented again.  
"You're kidding right?" Dorothy gave him a disgusted look.  
  
Trieze had become a very "interesting" female version of himself. A person's first impression   
of him would probably be "Is  
she a prostitute?" due to the high heels, short… extremely short skirt and the tube top he   
was wearing. Plus all the disturbing  
make-up he'd put on.  
  
"Trieze sama? I have a question for you. Why do you look like a whore? I mean why do you have   
so much make-up on and those clothes… Uh."  
  
"Oh, well I used to… This is bit embarrassing but…"  
Lady Une cut him off.  
"My beloved Trieze used to be a drag queen and those were some things he wore."  
"So that's why when we were little you'd try on my dresses…" Dorothy stopped talking and just   
stared at Treize.  
"Well, yes. I used to cross dress occasionally when I was a teen and I had all this stuff  
lying around so I made it useful! Did I use to much make-up?"  
"No Trieze… you look fine." Lady Une tried to hide her Smile.  
"Hey! We should find Zechs now…" Duo started to run down the hall when some boy with blue   
hair bumped into him."   
  
"Duo? DUO! DUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I knew, just knew you'd be here trying to   
save space from this gender-switching catastrophe so I came here to help you and I brought   
Cather… Catherine? Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaatherine?   
Where'd she go?" Asked the bright eyed, blue haired boy who Duo decided must be Hildi.  
  
As expected a puffy-brown haired boy in Trowa's clown outfit ran up to Hildi.   
  
"Hildi, you found them!" She noticed them giving her odd looks. "Oh, the clown outfit.  
Let me explain what I know.  
I was in the middle of an act in my normal Circus outfit and when that darn gender-switching  
machine switched my gender I suddenly found my self in Trowa's stupid… I mean nice clown stuff!   
Oh, Hello! My name's Catherine Bloom. Hi Trowa! My god Trowa! Your hair is all messy."   
She walked over to him and out of nowhere took out a bow and stuck it in Trowa's bangs.   
"There, now you truly look nice."   
  
"Hi, my name is Relena and we are trying to…" "Yes I know, those four girls with Trowa are  
the Gundam pilots and that whore is Trieze Khushrenada that damn Ozzie." Catherine gave   
Trieze a mean look.   
  
"She's nice." Dorothy muttered.  
  
Lady Une glared back at Catherine. "Don't call His-Excellency-Trieze a whore you F*CK!NG   
little…."  
"Miss Une! Please, the language!" Relena tried to calm her down.  
Catherine gave Lady Une a scared look and moved away from here towards Trowa.  
"What's her problem?" Catherine whispered to Trowa.  
Trowa gave an odd look at Catherine and then turned to the group.  
"Everybody we really should be finding Zechs and that button."  
"He's… I mean she's right. We need to get there A.S.A.P." Heero said staring at the floor.  
"Why?" Duo asked. "I'm really starting to get used to this body. I just love these breast!"  
Hildi smacked him as hard as she could and Duo's whole face turned red.   
"Oops… hentai me ^_^"  
  
That's when the most horrible thing happened. Something nobody wanted to see. It was Quinze.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IS IT?"  
Screamed Duo and Hildi.  
"Oh, that's Quinze, Quinze as a woman. Disturbing huh?" Dorothy said.  
"Oh, he turned out beautiful." Sally said sarcastically.   
"Yes indeed… I am the most beautiful woman alive! And you better not be mocking me!   
Dorothy, what do you mean by disturbing? AH? No? Dorothy, have you teamed up with the   
Gundam Pilots? Damn you!" He took  
out his gun and aimed it at Dorothy's head.  
  
"Ah, idiot. I didn't "join" them. I just want to press that damn button do I CAN   
BE A FEMALE AGAIN! I WANT TO PEE SITING DOWN! I WANT TO BE THE WOMAN IN A RELASONSHIP!  
I WANT TO BE A MOMMY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"   
Dorothy started to cry.  
  
"How out of character. That's unusual. When she's a female she never cries and now   
that she's a male she's a little baby. "Trieze said painting his nails. "Where did you   
get that? UG!" Lady Une took the finger nail polish away from him and threw it at Quinze.  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The whole group took off running for the Control Room.  
  
The Control Room 12:00 a.m. Midnight.  
  
"Zechs! We found you" Dorothy ran up to him. "I brought them!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Oh my. Zechs, you're so… so… pretty!"   
"Hi Noin." Zechs said in a sleepy tone not taking any notice of the gundam pilots, Trieze,   
Sally, Hildi, Catherine or Lady Une. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zechs! You look like that pop   
star Brittany Sweers!" Duo started laughing again uncontrollably.  
"Heheh heh heh heHAHAHAHHAHa!" Lady Une couldn't help it and started to laugh with him.   
"Oh, I'm sorry but Zechs,   
you look like a Barbie."  
"So, I just happen to like Barb… never mind. Lets press the button."  
"YEAH!" Everybody yelled.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Red Button He Pressed Again!

The Red Button he pressed Again

REDONE ENDING! (because the old one sucked…) Re-edited about 4 years after it was made! I'll redo the rest... Later!

Zechs turned around and looked at Noin.  
"Do I really want to do this?"  
"No. Lets stay this way forever!"  
Noin and Zechs ran into each other's arms and Noin held Zechs for a while.  
After a long passionate kiss both of them looked down to see one thing... they were back to normal...

"WHAT THE F..." Zechs noticed Heero with his  
finger on the button.   
"Hmm, Good... I'm back to normal." Heero mumbled.   
"BUT! But!" Zechs looked at Noin and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Oh well... It was fun while it lasted. Maybe someday we should  
press the button again.  
"If you're planning on dieing anytime soon then go ahead... press the button."   
Heero dared Zechs.

"Well freaking super, it took he HOW long to get enough guts to press that button? It took me HOW long to plan this out?" Zechs kicked his chair, forcing himself back to reality.

"I was an onna for a day all because of YOU?" Wufei took out a gun and aimed  
it at Zechs' head. "Uh, no I was… stress… you know this has all been very stressful."  
Wufei put down his gun, repeatedly mumbling Chinese swear words.

Duo let out a huge fake laugh.

"Well we've all learned a GREAT deal of stuff from this right!"

Everyone turned to Duo, each and every eye twitching.

"So… we can all leave now…" Dorothy asked.

"Hey, who's that young man standing by Treize over there?" Quatre asked.

"What? When did you get in here? Are you authorized to be in here?" Dorothy stomped towards him.

A short brown-haired man with glasses smiled and walked over to Treize.

His smile changed to a smirk. "Maybe I should have left Libra before you pressed the button..."

The End  
Yeah, I know it sucked and was short but oh well...  
Just be happy I finished it!

Review please Thankies for reading my messed up fanfic! Hmm, I'll write  
more in the future anyone wants me too...

NOTE: This was redone 4 years later! Well the end of it… I'll redo the rest later. I was freaking 13 when I wrote this! I am so sorry but it must live! oO


End file.
